The present invention relates to games of chance. In particular, it relates to a method of configuring a video output gaming device to achieve a desired probability of occurrence of certain game outcomes. This application has been filed concurrently with and on the same date as my related application for Method and Apparatus for Configuring a Slot-Type Wagering Game whose disclosure is incorporated by reference.
Video output gaming machines are very popular in the United States and abroad. The types of games offered on video output wagering machines is diverse. Keno, Bingo, card games such as poker, blackjack, reel-slot game simulations and a variety of specialty card games, such as Five Deck Frenzy.TM., for example, are popular video output wagering games.
Video wagering games have achieved a high degree of consumer acceptance. A majority of the games are easy to learn, and offer interesting features such as colorful graphics and sound effects.
A majority of video output wagering machines are programmed to utilize video representations of symbols and have outcomes that are based on the random selection of symbols. If the outcome has been predetermined to be a winning outcome, a payout is made, according to a pay table.
Game designers are presented with the challenge of designing games that pay a prize frequently enough to maintain player interest, allow players a high enough payback to maintain an incentive to keep playing, and at the same time offer casinos a reasonable return on their investment. Player interest can be maintained in a variety of ways. Some players are interested in a game that awards frequent payouts to offer an incentive to continue to play. Other players are more interested in games which are designed to pay higher amounts less frequently. Since the success of a video game depends entirely upon the amount of play the game receives, selecting the right payout strategy for a particular game is of critical importance.
The design of a game, and more specifically the hit frequency of winning combinations and its pay table are matters of choice for the game designer. The choice of pay strategy and hit frequency depends in part upon the type of game being designed. With some games, it is believed that play is maximized with smaller, more frequent payouts. With other games, larger, less frequent payouts maximize play. With yet other games, combinations of large and small payouts generate the greatest player interest. The design of the winning outcomes and corresponding pay tables for purposes of this disclosure is referred to as "payout strategy."
It would be desirable to provide a method of designing a video output wagering game capable of randomly selecting outcomes that also has the flexibility of incorporating any desired types of payout strategy and hit frequency into the game.